Memories ChenMin ver
by frostypetals
Summary: "...maukah kau menerima cintaku, hyung?" "... aku hanya ingin hubungan kita tetap baik.. tidak bisakah?" "Aku ingin susu, buatkan aku ya?" "Voila! Kau dapatkan semua cium yang kau inginkan Kim Jongdae!" "I'll never leave you. I promise." "Berhentilah menangis bodoh! Kim Minseok bodoh! Aku bodoh!" XiuChen / Chenmin RnR?


_**[Note: fanfic ini merupakan remake dari fanfic berjudul sama buatan saya sendiri. Fanfic sebelumnya dengan cast SiChul dan sekarang saya buat ChenMin version nya. Happy reading!]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Memories**_

_**[ChenMin Version]**_

_Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)_

_Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author._

_Main Cast : Xiumin (Minseok), Chen (Jongdae)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_We were in love, weren't we?_

_All those days we spent together_

_We shared our pain, didn't we?_

_Even when we didn't know what was wrong_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku ingin mengatakan hal ini.."

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Sejak dulu.. aku menyukaimu hyung.. aku ingin memilikimu.. Hm, dengan semua kekurangan yang aku miliki, maukah kau menerima cintaku, hyung?"

.

.

.

_Where are you now?_

_Don't you hear my voice?_

_My aching heart searches for you_

_It calls out for you, it's going crazy_

.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. Mianhae.. I have to leave you.."

_Deg._

_Apa maksudnya semua ini?_

_Seketika aku hanya bisa terdiam, membisu. Mulutku menganga tapi tidak sepatah katapun dapat aku ucapkan, seakan ingin mengelak, aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir. Aku tidak ingin._

"Kau terlalu baik untukku hyung.. kau pasti bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku.."

_Tidak. Bukan itu, aku tidak menginginkan yang lain. Tidak, siapapun itu. Aku hanya ingin denganmu, Kim Jongdae.. hanya kamu.._

_Sekali lagi aku melakukan kebodohan itu.. yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanyalah terdiam. Menatap dalam kearah Jongdae. Berharap menemukan kebohongan disana. Ya, dia tidak ingin pergi dariku kan? Dia tidak akan mengingkari janjinya untuk terus bersamaku kan?_

_Pandangan mataku semakin tajam, nanar. Air mata sudah memaksa untuk keluar, mencurahkan segala perasaan sakit hatiku sekarang. Tapi mulutku memilih untuk diam, diam seribu bahasa_.

"Aku tidak mau hyung makin sakit dan sedih karena aku."

_Kau malah semakin menyakitiku dengan meninggalkanku, Bodoh!_

"Hyung…. Mianhae…"

_Ia menarik tanganku, mengenggam keduanya. Membuat air mata yang tertahan akhirnya keluar deras begitu saja mengaliri kedua belah pipiku. Disertai isakan kecil yang tidak mampu menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini, aku kacau._

"Aku yakin.. kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik diluar sana. Yang lebih mencintamu, hyung. Bukan lelaki brengsek sepertiku."

_Genggaman tangannya semakin erat._

_Oh, Kim Jongdae. Lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga. Kau malah membuatku semakin sakit. Aku sakit._

"Baiklah." _Aku menarik tanganku, melepaskan genggaman tangannya perlahan._

"Kalau itu yang kau mau. Hyung tidak bisa memaksa."

_Satu jawaban bodoh yang keluar dari bibirku. Bukan munafik, aku hanya kecewa mendengar alasan klasik yang ia gunakan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini. 'Kau terlalu baik hyung.. kau pasti mendapat yang lebih baik dariku.' —,Klasik bukan? Buat apa aku mempertahankan hubungan kita selama ini kalau aku tidak yakin kau lah yang terbaik untukku? Buat apa aku selalu mencoba setia? Untuk apa aku selalu memikirkanmu di dalam otakku setiap saat? Untuk apa?_

_Aku berbalik, mengusap air mataku lalu tersenyum getir. Melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi sebelum ia memanggil namaku._

"Minseok hyung.."

"Apa lagi?" ujarku,—agak kasar. _Bukan itu maksudku, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah._

"Jangan seperti itu hyung.. aku hanya ingin hubungan kita tetap baik.. tidak bisakah?"

_Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata seakan kau tidak menghancurkan hatiku? Tidak bisakah?_

"Seperti bagaimana? Aku baik! Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak sakit hati!"

_3 kata terakhir aku ucapkan dengan penuh penekanan. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menjauh darinya. Bukan, bukan aku pasrah dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Bukan aku tidak lagi mencintainya. Aku hanya tidak ingin semakin sakit hati. Aku hanya tidak ingin bertahan ketika dia sudah tidak mengharapkanku._

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_My heart, my tears, again the memory of you_

_Drop by drop they fall onto my chest_

_I cry and cry, and with these memories that won't be erased_

_Today my empty heart is drenched again_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Sini.." Jongdae menepuk bagian sofa disebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan agar Minseok duduk disana.

"Pakai selimutnya, berdua ya? Di luar hujan, dingin." Ujar Jongdae lagi.

Minseok duduk di sebelah Jongdae kemudian menarik selimut bagiannya.

"Selimutnya tidak besar hyung.. sini mendekat."

"Modus!" Minseok tertawa kecil, Jongdae tersenyum. Lengannya menarik bahu Minseok untuk mendekat padanya.

"Nah kalau begini kan enak.."

Minseok menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jongdae, lalu memiringkan kepalanya agar berhadapan dengan wajah Jongdae.

"Uhm… Dae-ie?"

"Ne, hyung? Kau perlu sesuatu?"

Minseok mengangguk, "Aku ingin susu, buatkan aku ya?"

"Ok! Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan buatkan susu terenak untuk orang tercinta!"

Tes…

Tes…

Tes…

Air matanya turun seiring dengan tetes tetes hujan yang membasahi bumi malam ini. Serpihan-serpihan kenangan tentang Jongdae masih terus mengalir di benak Minseok. Tidak pernah hilang dan tidak akan hilang. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok itu. Tidak bisakah semuanya seperti dulu lagi? Bukan hanya terputar sebagai memori yang selalu diingat dan selalu membuat Minseok mencurahkan air matanya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_We liked each other, didn't we?_

_I used to make you laugh just by smiling_

_We cried together, didn't we?_

_You would hurt too when you saw my tears_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hyung aku merindukanmu."

"Nado.."

"Hanya itu? Tidak ada cium?"

"Ish, kamu kangen aku atau Cuma kangen cium-nya? Hm?"

Jongdae mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, "Uhm, aku merindukan segalanya tentangmu hyung. Sangat.. tapi sepertinya hyung tidak begitu ya.. hm, yasudah." Ucapnya pasrah.

Minseok menarik dagu Jongdae kemudian mencium kedua mata Jongdae, "Satu, dua kecupan di mata karena aku rindu tatapan matamu."

Lalu hidungnya, "Kecupan di hidung karena aku rindu dengan harum-mu."

Lalu kedua belah pipinya, "Rindu kedua pipimu dan lengkungan senyummu."

Dan satu kecupan mesra di bibir Jongdae, "Kecupan di bibir karena aku juga merindukan segala tentangmu."

"Voila! Kau dapatkan semua cium yang kau inginkan Kim Jongdae!" Minseok terkekeh kemudian terhenti karena Jongdae telah meraup bibir tipisnya, kemudian melumatnya pelan.

"Aku jadi ingin memakanmu, Hyung!"

.

_._

_._

_._

_Where are you now?_

_Don't you see how exhausted I am?_

_My aching heart searches for you_

_It calls out for you, it's going crazy_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Jangan tinggalkan aku hyung, jangan pernah melakukannya."

"Tentu saja tidak, kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu?"

"Berjanjilah hyung!"

"Aku janji!" Minseok mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Jongdae.

"Kau juga harus janji, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Jongdae-ah."

"I'll never leave you. I promise."

Siapa yang kali ini tidak menepati janjinya?

Semudah itukah merobohkan janji yang telah dibangun?

Semudah itukah menghancurkan semua harapan-harapan yang kita rangkai bersama? Semudah itukah?

"Berhentilah menangis bodoh! Kim Minseok bodoh! Bodoh! Aku bodoh!"

Dan airmatanya kembali terjatuh, berselingan dengan serpihan kenangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

.

__.__

__.__

__.__

__My heart, my tears, again the memory of you__

__Drop by drop they fall onto my chest__

__I cry and cry, and with these memories that won't be erased__

__Today my empty heart is drenched again__

__.__

__.__

__.__

__.__

_Aku baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja._

_Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja._

Jongdae membelai surai kekasih barunya. Tidak sengaja Minseok melihat mereka berdua sedang meminum kopi di sebuah kedai dekat tempat kerja Minseok.

_Beginikah rasanya?_

_Apa kau benar-benar tidak meninggalkan rasa itu padaku?_

_Apa kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi padaku?_

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Minseok hanya bisa terdiam. Padahal hatinya bergejolak tak karuan. Luka itu kembali tergoreskan di hatinya. Semakin lama semakin besar, dan perih.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Won't you come back to me?_

_Every day I call out your name_

_As I wait, exhausted, I wander and look for you_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Apa artinya pulpen tanpa tinta?_

_Apa gunanya kendaraan tanpa bahan bakar?_

_Apa gunanya tanaman jika tidak ada yang merawat?_

.

.

.

.

_Apa gunanya aku, _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_tanpamu?_

.

.

.

.

_Selamat tinggal dunia,_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Ya Tuhan! Seseorang mencoba melompat dari jembatan itu!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_My love, my tears, my memories with you_

_Drop by drop they fall onto my chest_

_I cry and cry, and with these memories that won't be erased_

_Today my empty heart is drenched again_

_._

_._

_._

_._

FIN

.

.

.

.

_Mind to review?_


End file.
